Bookworm's Savior
by XdillydillyX
Summary: When Levy McGarden is left for dead in an alley after being attacked on her way home one night, the tough, but gentle, gang leader takes her home and fixes her up. Gajeel thought he could keep the small girl safe by taking down her first attacker, but when his past comes back to haunt him, the small girl is only in more trouble and Gajeel will do anything in to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Lu!" Levy said smiling at her friend behind the counter in the book store. She rushed out the door to get home as quickly as she could to read her new book. Levy was excited, it was the latest book by her favorite author and really, what bookworm wouldn't be excited?

Levy clutched her book close to her chest imagining all the things that she thought could happen in the book. Horror had been her favorite but she always loved a good love story, which was exactly what this book was. She thought it was funny but she didn't mind one bit.

Levy tripped and her book flew out of her arms into the street. "No!" She yelled as the street lamps flicked on. She got up from the ground and brushed herself off then looked both ways in the street and picked up her book. As soon as Levy stood up straight and was about to walk back onto the sidewalk a car turned the corner quickly and the headlighta blinded her. She screamed as it made contact with her smacking her into the driver's windshield.

Levy groaned in pain as she slid off the car. It had stopped quickly and the driver stepped out. She laid staring up at the sky and he looked down at her. She blinked trying to get a look at his face but her vision was blurred by the tears in her eyes. He reached down and made her stand. She cried out in pain, her whole body hurt. He opened the back door of his car and threw her in slamming it.

"Help..." Levy said weakly. She's dropped her book again too...

"No one is going to help you. This city is nearly empty at night due to that gang that runs around." The man said sitting down in the front seat. He drove into the nearest alley and got out. He opened the door and pulled Levy out by her hair. She cried out which made him laugh.

"Please," she begged holding her ribs. She was on her knees looking up at him, he still had a handful of her hair in his hand.

"Please what?" He asked right before his hand hit her face causing her hand to jerk to the right. She cried as he hit her again.

"Why...?" She whispered.

"Because you should be taught to stay out of the street at sun down." He chuckled and kicked her so she fell back hitting her head on a garbage can. She blinked a few times before blacking out.

* * *

"Oi, short stuff!" Gajeel yelled again poking the small girl laying beside the trashcans. She looked pretty beat up and Gajeel felt horrible but what could he do?

She groaned and it sounded painful and that's when he decided to pick her up. Her blue hair had crusted blood in it, she had a black eye and lots of bruises on her face. When the metal head picked her up she cried out in pain, so Gajeel assumed she also had other injuries than just on her head. He couldn't really tell because she was in a fluffy jacket due to it being the beginning of winter.

Gajeel carried the girl out of the alley and towards his small apartment complex. There he could take care of her and maybe Wendy could give her some medical attention. He may be in a gang, but he couldn't just let some small, defenseless girl die on his streets.

A light snow had started to fall once Gajeel buzzed the button to get inside his apartment. He rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. He held the girl in one arm as he opened his door. He stepped inside and Natsu was chilling on the couch watching TV with Lily, his exceed. The only magical thing that was left in the modern world. Happy was snoozing under Natau's legs that were propped up on Gajeel's table, again!

"Get yer feet off my table!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"Hey metal head." Natsu waved in his direction not even looking at him or acknowledging Gajeel's statement.

Gajeel was pissed but he just continued to his room with the girl, because her medical attention was more important than yelling at the salamander again. He laid her on his bed as Lily walked in. He hopped up on the bed, "Oi, Gajeel what'd you do?" The exceed asked.

"I ain't stupid enough to hurt a girl that is obviously defenseless!" He snapped at his cat. "Stupid cat." He mumbled.

"Geez, cool it." Lily said. "You saved her then."

Gajeel just nodded as he walked into the bathroom and came back with a bowl and rag to clean her up. "Call Wendy, I'm going to need her help." He said.

Lily nodded and walked out as Gajeel pressed the rag softly to the girl's face. She looked so young. She was no older than seventeen. He bit his lip every time she let out a small whimper of pain as she slept. "I'm going to take care of ya." He whispered feeling a need to protect the girl. "I promise." He brushed from of her hair behind her ear as she slept. "Wendy will take care of you soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Levy woke up in a strange bed. Her head was pounding and her body ached as she sat up. She put her hand on her ribs and looked around. The room was messy. Clothes were all over, trash. She could still see the floor, so it wasn't hoarders messy. She took a deep breath swinging her legs over the side of the bed. They also ached but as she stood up it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would.

Levy slowly made her way to the door, she was starving and wanted to get home. Her parents were probably worried about her. However, before she reached the bedroom door she heard a toilet flush and a tall man with long hair walked out of the bathroom. He had piercings all over his face. Instead of eyebrows he had studs lined there, they also trailed down his nose and his arms.

"Oi," he said with a bit of surprise. Levy froze scared of him. "Yer okay, shrimp?"

The nickname irritated her, "I'm not a shrimp! And I'm perfectly fine!" She yelled at him. Yelling caused her ribs to cramp and she cried out in pain grabbing the sides of her chest. She fell to her knees fighting back tears.

"Yer not fine." He walked to her and tried to help her up but she shoved him away. "So much for a thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't touch me." She glared at him. "For all I know, you work with him!"

"With who?"

"The man who hurt me..." She cried as the pain in her ribs intensified. She curled up into a small ball on the floor. "It hurts." Tears streamed from her eyes.

Gajeel sighed and picked her up, even though she didn't want him to. There wasn't much she could do to stop him. "I am not working with him." He said quietly as he laid her in the bed. "I found you on the street, pretty banged up, so I brought you back to my apartment." He gave her a gentle smile which looked weird, but attractive on him. She saw him as a tough, badass type of guy.

Levy felt a sudden comfort as he sat beside her and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Th-thank you." She said as she started to cry. She sat up the pain shooting up her body, but she didn't care. She felt... Safe with him.

"Do ya remember what he looked like?" He asked.

Levy blinked through her tears. He was showing her no comfort, she just hugged him. She didn't even know his name, "Why do you ask?" She clinged to him afraid to let go. She felt like if she did he would disappear and she's be back in the alley, dying.

"So I can find him, and kick his ass for touching such a cute girl."

Levy blushed brightly, "I-I don't even know your name."

"Black Steel Gajeel." He replied. "Now who did this to you?" He didn't care to ask her name. She didn't object, he seemed like the type who didn't like getting attached. Levy thought a moment, his name sounded familiar. She jumped away from him which made her body ache and she cried out in pain. "Oi, what's wrong , shrimp?" He asked giving her a worried look.

"Y-you're in that dragon gang! You're their leader!" She looked around frantically before she started hyper ventilating and eventually passed out, falling into the soft pillows.

* * *

Gajeel sighed looking at the small girl. _Ugh, women._ He stood up and walked to the door and his exceed came in. "How's the girl?" Pantherlily asked looking up at him. "She still alive?"

Gajeel glared at the cat, "She's alive. She'll make it, Wendy already said so." He crossed his arm in front of his chest and leaned against the door frame staring down at the cat.

"Did you get her name?" Lily hopped up on the bed.

"I, uh..." He sighed. "I didn't think to ask." He looked down the hallway. He heard the front door open, then close. "Was that Natsu?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "He's heading to Lucy's. Now back on subject... Why didn't you ask her?"

"Yer just being snoopy. I have no need for her name to kick that bastard's ass that did this to her. I'll take him down, make sure she'll be safe again, and then I'll send the shrimp on her way home. I'm not keeping her here. I can't get attached to another person. It won't happen, not after what happened last time. Plus I get a feeling this is the same guy."

Lily was silent and Gajeel looked over seeing him look the small blue haired girl over. "She is pretty." He curled up beside her and yawned, "Plus, if it is the same guy wont you struggle finding him? You never found him last time..."

"Shut-up cat!" Gajeel suddenly felt anger and guilt, knowing the last girl, Sara, had died because he got too close to her and didn't make taking the man down that had nearly killed her a priority. This time Gajeel would make things right, and send the poor girl on her way. This girl probably had a family that cared about her, just like Sara.

He heard a small yelp, which broke Gajeel from his thoughts. He looked over and saw the small blue haired woman sitting up, hugging his exceed to death. "You're so cute! Oh my gosh I've only ever read about exceeds in my books! They usually stay away from humans. Eeeep where did you get him?!" She looked up at Gajeel, who felt mesmerized by her bright eyes. He was speechless. She was clearly in pain, but hugging up on his exceed was more important to her.

"Uh, he came to me." Gajeel said.

"Le-let me go." The exceed choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" She smiled at him. "I got over excited." She looked at her hands which she had in her lap now. _Why am I feeling so guilty about her condition? I didn't do this to her! But I also didn't save Sara or stop the man who hurt both of them..._

"Ready to answer my question?" Gajeel asked from the door. Lily hopped down from the bed and out of the room he went. Gajeel assumed it was because he wanted to give them privacy, but he also thought part might be he didn't want to be choked again.

The small woman had tears in her eyes which made Gajeel come closer and sit on the bed again. "I'm sorry I freaked out." She whispered. "I was scared and your gang terrifies the whole city."

"It's fine, shrimp."

"Levy," she looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Mine name is Levy. Not shrimp, and I'm not even really that small."

 _I didn't want yer name..._ "Okay, Levy, who did this to you?"

"It all happened so fast." She cried. She was hugging him again. "I-I don't remember his face."

Gajeel wrapped his arms around the girl, "I got ya shrimp." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to let anyone touch yer pretty little face again. That's a promise." He looked down at her, their eyes locking. _How do you get such beautiful eyes?_

Gajeel's heart beat picked up seeing the trust in her watery eyes. _Can I just..._ He didn't think he just placed his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Their eyes stayed locked.

He leaned forward bringing her small face up to his. He saw the small blush on her face, and when she didn't pull away, he did. He got up. "I'll find him." He mumbled, leaving Levy blushing brightly in the bed. The way she was staring at him told him that he could've kissed her if he really wanted to. Attachment, that was not something he'd allow with her. "I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel leaned against the wall of his apartment building. "Fuck!" He screamed thinking about what just happened. "I almost kissed her adorable little ass. What is wrong with me?!" He slammed his head into the building wall and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Someone said beside him. He jumped and turned seeing Wendy's exceed. "You seem startled."

"I didn't expect you to be there, Carla." He mumbled putting his hands in his pockets and walking out of the alley. He kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk as he walked. He heard the cat's wings flap behind him. "What do ya want?" He hissed.

"You seem testy today, but I was curious on what was going on with you." Her voice was annoying Gajeel, he hoped she would catch on with the fact that he wanted to alone. He didn't even have Lily with him.

"Would ya get yer little white butt outta here?" He asked rudely turning to her. She nearly flew into him. "I'm ain't in the mood."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Rude." She flew away and Gajeel stepped into the street. The sun started setting and he sighed. _Did I really spend that long waiting for the shrimp to wake up?_

Gajeel walked a while down the street, until he heard a scream. "Who...?"

"Help!" The voice yelled.

 _Levy..._

* * *

Levy swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was not staying there, she needed to get away before that happened again. _Though next time he might actually kiss me._ She blushed then ran into the bathroom throwing water on her face.

She looked around the bathroom. It was cleaner than the bedroom. She was surprised to actually see the toilet seat down, he father and brother always forgot to put it down. She nibbled her lip nervously, wondering if her family was worried about her. She didn't want to wait.

Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if she would get yelled at by her parents. Surely she wouldn't. They'd be glad she was home. She lifted her shirt and saw the bandages that covered her torso. _Great, my mom is going to rush me to a doctor too._

She then touched the one on her head. She sighed then walked out of the bathroom. She saw her flats resting beside the bed. She quickly slid them on her feet and rushed out of the bedroom. Her sides ached but she just wanted to get away. She peeked out to the living room to see the exceed sleeping on the couch. No one else seemed to be in the apartment.

Levy let out her breath, not realizing she had been holding it in the first place. She opened the front door and closed it as slowly and as quietly as she could. She knew if the exceed woke up he'd either try to stop her or follow her.

Levy walked down the hallway passing the apartment doors. She found the elevator but freaked when it dinged telling her someone was about to step out. She did not want to be caught leaving, she knew Gajeel wouldn't want her to. She quickly dashed to the stairwell instantly regretting it. About three steps down she lost her footing and tumbled down to the fifth floor.

"Ow..." She got up slowly rubbing the back of her head and feeling the pain in her broken ribs become greater. "The doctor doesn't sound so bad now."

The blunette took each step slower now, holding the railing tightly. She did not want to fall again. When she reached the lobby the man behind the desk looked at her funny. She gave him a soft smile and turned away from him. There was a small buzzing in the lobby from people talking to one another, but when it grew almost completely silent Levy turned around. She threw her hands in front of her face shielding it from and blows he might give her.

She saw his face this time; she probably wouldn't have known it was him if he didn't have the smell of leather from his car. She remembered it. Looking at his face she was terrified. He had a scar over his eye and it was shut. He had sort of spiky hair that was pretty short. His smirk scared Levy. "Come on, I've been looking for you." He said grabbing a handful of her hair.

Levy cried out as he dragged her behind him. She stumbled trying to keep up with him as he left the building. "Help!" She screamed clawing at his hand with her finger nails. Once she made it out the door with him the street lamps were flickering on. Round two and no one was going to find her this time. All her fears crept up to her mind at once as he opened the door to his car.

He let go of her hair and Levy fell to her knees. "Help!" She screamed again and he slapped her.

"Shut-up!" He yelled at her. "Get in." He demanded. Levy shook her head and he grabbed her hair again, but she heard the footsteps coming up behind them. Before Levy knew it she was on her knees again, fresh tears in her eyes. She felt her cheek starting to swell under her black eye he had given her the night before.

"Don't touch her!" Gajeel hissed staring down at the man. "Cobra," he picked him up by the shirt. "I shoulda known it was you." He slammed him against the car.

"Gajeel," Cobra chuckled and looked down at Levy who winced in terror. "I'm gonna finish what I started, just like I did with Sara."

 _Sara? Who's Sara?_

Levy noticed Gajeel's anger spike. He slammed Cobra against the car again knocking the breath out of him. Levy watched, terrified. When Gajeel's hand wrapped around his neck Levy stood quickly. She wrapped her small arms around him, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she pulled him away the best she could. "S-stop Gajeel!" She cried.

"Why?!" He asked looking back at her, his hand still wrapped around Cobra's neck, who struggled to breathe.

"If you kill him you'll go to jail!" She started crying. _Why am I crying? What are these feelings I'm feeling for him? I've only known him a day._

Gajeel laughed as Levy heard the sirens in the distance. "It's about time they caught me." He mumbled letting Cobra's lifeless body go. He turned and looked down at her. "But thanks for worrying about me, shrimp." He placed his hand on her head.

Levy stared up into his eyes, the pain becoming too unbearable for her. She was feeling weak and that's when everything went black and she fainted, falling back.

* * *

"Shit!" Gajeel yelled reaching out and catching Levy. "Shrimp!" He held her then threw her over his shoulder seeing the lights flashing. _I gotta get her somewhere safe. Cops, cops come with ambulances. They can take care of her._

Gajeel quickly laid her against the car beside Cobra. He looked up as a cop car stopped. He dashed into the alley heading for Natsu's place. _Damn it._ He looked back down the alley to see the female cop check Levy's pulse. "Until we meet again." He whispered before continuing his run.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, shrimp." Gajeel peeked into the bedroom from the hallway of his apartment. "You up yet? We have a busy day ahead of us."

Levy smiled at him putting her book down, "I've been waiting for you to come in all morning!" Levy said swinging her legs over the side of the bed slipping her feet into her shoes.

"Coulda told me you were up, shrimp." He mumbled as she walked to him. She looped her arm in his and smiled up at him. He looked away from her.

Levy sighed, she'd been trying but he didn't want to be close to her. She'd left her family to join his gang, which he hated the idea, and she was falling for him fast. She wanted to be with him and he avoided her like she was a deadly disease. She didn't understand why he was so hard headed on the whole "relationship" idea.

"Levy, wake up." He said.

Levy chuckled, "I'm already up." She smiled.

"Levy! Come on you're okay right?!" It was Jet's voice and she fell into darkness. She opened her eyes, her body feeling numb. She looked over and the orange haired teen smiled at her, "Levy, you're okay!"

"Where am I?" She questioned her friend. She glanced around seeing Droy and Lucy.

"The hospital." Lucy said. That's when Levy noticed the beeping of the machine next to her. "You're parents are on their way."

Levy nodded, she sat up feeling hardly any pain in her ribs unlike she when she stayed at Gajeel's. _They drugged me. Damn doctors..._

She looked out the window in her room that led to the hallway. Cops stood there talking to the doctors. She swallowed as they turned and looked at her. The female cop with scarlet colored hair made eye contact with her she looked away quickly. She glanced back over seeing her and the blue haired cop coming in.

"Could you kids give us a moment?" The woman said in a stern, yet kind, voice. She gave them a small smile and Levy's friends all filed out as the two cops stood at the side of Levy's bed. "I'm Officer Erza Scarlet and this is my partner Jellal Fernandes. We'd like to ask you a few questions on how you go these injuries and if you're at all connected with the man we found dead beside you."

Levy blinked, "Uh alright." She looked at Erza, "So ask away."

"Your name?"Erza asked as Jellal seemed to be writing everything they said down.

"Levy McGarden."

"Age?"

"Seventeen. Nearly eighteen."

"How did you received your injuries?"

Levy bit her lip thinking about it, "The man that was beside me did this to me. He hit me with a car two nights ago and beat my face pretty badly." Levy pointed to her less swollen black eye. "He also left me fore dead in an alley. When he discovered he didn't finish the job, he came to finish me off. I killed him out of self defense." She said hoping they didn't see her lie.

"So that's also a yes to a connection?"

"Yes."

"Alright that's all." Erza turned around and Jellal flipped his book closed. He followed his partner put of the room and Lucy, Jet, and Droy all made with way back into her hospital room. Levy could've sworn she heard Erza say, "I'm positive that she didn't kill that man. She's too small and he was strangled." The rest of their conversation was inaudible to her.

* * *

Gajeel stumbled in the alley trying to keep his footing. "Damn!" He hit the wall and leaned against the wall. He watched as Natsu's car left his apartment building, which meant the flames for brains wasn't home. He thought of Levy hoping she made it to the hospital.

 _Why are you thinking about her?! You aren't suppose to have feelings for her!_

Gajeel slammed his head against the side of building as Sara drifted into his thoughts.

 **Two years ago...**

"No!" The red head ran into the him screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked terrified and when she looked up at him she fainted. He caught her sighing. He couldn't take her to the hospital, too many cops around. He'd get arrested for sure.

So Gajeel picked her up and held her in his arms. He walked the block to his apartment and laid her in his bed. Wendy rushed in as soon as she saw him carrying her up the steps. "Who is she?" She asked curiously. She started working on her quickly. Taking her clothes off, cleaning her wounded and her body. Wrapping in her bandages.

"Some girl that ran into me on my way home." Gajeel said bitterly. He didn't say another word, he just went and laid on the couch falling asleep.

Gajeel woke up to a delightful smell in his kitchen. He sat up and glanced over to see the red head cooking. "Oi, what do ya think yer doin'?" He asked rudely walking over to her. She looked over and smiled at him which made him blush. Not many girls ever really showed him kindness, especially after he made a rude statement.

"I'm cooking my savior breakfast." She said sweetly. Her high pitched voice usually would've annoyed him, but there was something about it that made him love it. "Unless you prefer brunch."

He sighed coming over and getting in her space. He looked over her shoulder at the food, not caring that his bare chest was pressed against her back. She blushed brightly though, that made Gajeel smirk. "Looks as good as it smells." He got into the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.

"I'm not a bad cook." She gave him another, somehow kinder, smile. Gajeel felt himself blushing, not entirely understanding the feeling he had in his chest.

* * *

"You're going to take care of him?" Sara asked snuggling against Gajeel, smiling at him.

He nodded, "Yeah. I think I finally found where he is hiding out." Gajeel replied. "He can't run any longer. Two months is long enough."

Sara smiled at him, "Well I'm happy. I'm finally feel my safest. Though I feel pretty safe in your arms." She kissed his cheek as Lily walked through.

"Not on the couch!" He yelled at them hopping up into Sara's lap. "I have to sleep here later."

Sara giggled then kissed Gajeel ignoring the cat. Lily purred as she scratched behind his ears when she pulled away from Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel and Lily laughed walking up the steps of their apartment building. Once they reached their floor and towards their apartment Gajeel's heart skipped a beat seeing the front door wide open. "Sara?!" He yelled running the rest of the way down the hallway. "Sara!"

She didn't peek her head out of the apartment, and when he reached it it was completely quiet. Usually she had dinner made by the time they got home. She would be sitting on the sofa watching tv, but instead the oven had smoke coming out and pots over boiled on the stove.

"S-Sara?" Gajeel whispered seeing the clear sign of a struggle. "Babe?"

He walked down the hall where the door was closed over. He pushed it opened to see her laying in a pool of her blood on his bed. Her blood stained his walls and his carpet. "Sara!" He rushed to her side. A knife was in her stomach, her hands wrapped around it like she had tried to rip it out. Her body was still want.

"No." Gajeel's tears fell on her dead, lifeless body. "No, no, no!" He cried hugging her close to him as Lily came in looking around in horror. "Please wake up." He whispered.

"Gajeel..." Lily said.

Gajeel shot up from the bed ignoring the cat. "He has to be close!" He slammed the front door angrily behind him, leaving Lily in an empty house with the body of Gajeel's lover.

 **Current time...**

Gajeel wiped the tear from his eye as he walked out of the alley and towards his apartment. He replayed himself walking down the streets of the city looking for the man that murdered Sara, and how he never found him. It had taken him and Lily a day to move out of that apartment and into the one he now lived in. That was why him and Natsu lived in separate buildings and why he hardly visited Natsu.

Gajeel stood in front of his apartment building staring up at it. "I'm sorry." He whispered feeling a chill run down his spine. He turned around and Lily stood there looking at him. "Lily."

"You stopped him." He said walking to the door that Gajeel opened for him. "You saved Levy."

Gajeel sighed and walked in behind his exceed.

 _Yeah I did. But I also started to fall for her, and that isn't a good thing._


	5. Chapter 5

Levy stretched as she got out of the hospital bed. It had been two weeks since she arrived and her parents finally decided to check her out, she had been able to go on day three. They didn't want to risk her recovery, which was now in full. Her ribs were still a little sore, but she no longer had stitches in the back of her head and the bruises that covered her body were mostly gone. She still had a very light mark around her eye but it wasn't very noticeable unless you were looking for it. She used the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Time to go home, Levy!" She said gave herself a huge smile and turned around. She opened the bathroom door and her mother stood there in her room. She gave her a smile. "Mom," she hugged her.

Her mother returned her smile and hug, but was careful of her ribs. "Ready to go home?" She asked handing her clothes. Levy nodded taking them. "Go change and meet me down in the lobby."

Levy walked back into the restroom and changed her clothes quickly. She threw her hospital gown in the hamper and walked out and down the hallway. She would've made it further if she hadn't recognized the girl that was getting rolled through on a stretcher. She looked horrible. She reached out for her, "Lu!" she cried.

Lucy was unconscious and and being rushed to surgery. "Wh-What.." A pink haired man rushed after it. He had cuts all over him. And that's when Levy also saw Gajeel chasing after him and grabbing him by his arm.

"You idiot!" He yelled at the pink haired man. "They'll recognize us and we'll be jailed!" He pulled the man behind him and stopped as soon as Levy's eyes met his. She felt the tears filing her eyes. Her vision blurred pretty quickly. "Shrimp..." He whispered.

"Gajeel!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He didn't return the hug. He still held Natsu who was not struggling anymore realizing what his friend had said. "Y-you saved my life."

Gajeel grunted and shoved her away gently with his free hand. "Yeah, stay out of trouble." He pulled the pink haired man behind him. "Let's go Natsu. You can check on your girlfriend when there are less cops around. Maybe tonight."

Levy blinked and watched them walk away. "Gajeel..." She whispered falling to her knees as nurses and doctors all rushed back and forth. He was all she really thought about whole time she had been in the hospital. She had feelings for him that she didn't realize understand why they surfaced. All she knew was she felt a connection to him that made her want to be around him and after going to two weeks without seeing him, he shoved her away. Maybe she wasn't meant to have feelings for this strange man. She hadn't known him long but it still felt like she'd known him forever.

"Levy! Come on." Her mother stood at the end of the hall.

"Y-yeah." Levy stood up and walked to her mother.

* * *

Gajeel got the frantic call from Natsu around noon. He had been laying lazily around his apartment, like he'd been doing since he let Levy go to the hospital. Natsu spoke quickly. "Gajeel, Lucy and I just got t-boned on the way to my apartment. Sh-she's bleeding pretty badly. Man, please help me!" Gajeel started hearing sirens in the background of the call.

"Natsu, get out of there. Meet me in the alley next to the hospital." He told his friend. He hung up and put on his shoes quickly.

Gajeel practically ran to the hospital to meet up with Natsu who was pacing back and forth. "She hasn't arrived yet." He looked nervously at Gajeel. "What if... What if she died?!"

"She'll be fine. Calm down." The bigger man replied. He watched as paramedics rushed a stretcher in the hospital with a blonde hair woman on it.

"That's her!" Natsu yelled. He rushed after them quickly and Gajeel growled following him. He chased him up two floors before he caught him. He swore he saw a small blue haired woman on his way down the hall.

"You idiot!" He yelled at Natsu as he grabbed him. "They'll recognize us and we'll be jailed!" He pulled Natsu behind him and began walking down the hall. He stopped staring at Levy. Their eyes locked and his heart skipped a beat. She looked like she was about to cry, "Shrimp..."

Levy ran up to him wrapping her small arms around him. "Gajeel!" She cried. He wanted to hug her back but he needed to get himself and Natsu out of the hospital. He also didn't want the feelings he had for her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that she would be safer without him around. He'd get her killed. "You saved my life."

He grunted hoping she'd stop trying to get him to show affection to her. "Yeah, stay out of trouble." He shove her back gently with his hand that wasn't holding Natsu. He pulled Natsu behind him as he walked past Levy. _Sorry shrimp..._

"Let's go, Natsu. You can check on your girlfriend when there are less cops around. Maybe tonight." The two made their way down the steps and out the exit smoothly. Gajeel sighed in relief of not being caught. "Idiot." He said walking away towards his apartment.

"She's that girl you saved." Natsu said.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"That's why you've hardly left your apartment. You love her"

Gajeel turned around and shoved him against the wall. "Shut-up!" He hissed. He held his arm up to Natsu's neck choking him slightly. He let his friend go and walked away. "She's safer without me around."

"But you're her hero, she isn't going to think that."

"Well she should learn to."


	6. Chapter 6

Levy sat in her living room reading a book with her legs stretched across most of the couch. Her mother had bought her the new book she lost the night she was attacked. She was enjoying the book but she had to keep rereading some pages because she didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't because the story was complex or confusing, her mind just kept drifting.

"Levy!" Her mother shouted at her. Levy's head looked up slowly from her book. "I asked what you wanted for dinner. Jeez, ever since you came home from the hospital you've been so distant."

"Must be the head trauma." Levy mumbled putting her book down. She swung her legs over the side and stood up. She smiled at her mom. "Anything will work. I enjoy most foods. You know that."

"Alright..." her mother walked away and back into the kitchen.

Levy sighed thinking of Gajeel again. She leaned against the couch and thought for a minute.

 _Maybe I can go see him. I know where he is, I saw the outside and it isn't too far from the bookstore. I just need to see him again. I need to clear things up between me and him, I need to know he knows how I feel._

Levy walked to her room quickly. She threw open her door and quickly changed her clothes. She threw on her favorite orange dress and slipped on her orange flats to go with it. She fixed her hair in her the mirror real quick and ran into her mother on the way out. She smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked her daughter.

"I need to go meet someone." Levy told her mother opening the front door.

"A boy?"

"Maybe..." Levy rushed out the door before her mom could ask her anymore questions.

* * *

Gajeel woke up to a knock at his door. He blinked a few times, "Lily, get that!" he yelled rolling over in his bed. "Lily?!" He growled sitting up. He stumbled into the living room in his boxers. Lily wasn't there, or anywhere else in the apartment. "Damn cat." He mumbled walking to the door.

Gajeel unlocked the door slowly and opened it even slower. He yawned looking at the person outside the door, it took him a moment the realize that it was the small blunette he hoped wouldn't come back to him. "L-Levy?!" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Levy smiled looking up at him, "Well, I needed to talk to you." She replied. Gajeel looked her over, she looked amazing in orange.

Gajeel sighed knowing her couldn't send her away, not like he thought she would go. She seemed stubborn. "Alright. Let me go put pants on." He opened the door wider and walked into his room and put on a pair of jeans. He walked out slipping a shirt on and he looked at Levy who sat on the couch looking down at her hands in her lap. "Well?"

"I, um, need to know something." She looked up at him and the look in her eyes made him feel warm. She didn't need to say it because her eyes were betraying her. She loved him, just like he loved her. But it was wrong and he didn't deserve her. He couldn't protect her, he almost failed that just like her failed Sara.

"Alright, shoot. I ain't got all day, shorty." He leaned against the kitchen counter watching her.

She just stared at him for a moment then a blush washed up on her face, "I l-love you." She stuttered at last. Gajeel just bit his lip them stood up straight and walked over to Levy. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

"Nope." He said rudely. "Because if I do we both are going to make horrible mistakes." He took her arm making her stand up. He wasn't very gently about because he really wanted her to leave. "We can't be together, and I know that's what you want."

Levy yanked her arm away from him. He saw the tears in her eyes. "You can't tell me that you don't feel the strange connection between us too! I'm not crazy! Please Gajeel..." She looked down at the floor.

Gajeel sighed and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her head up so that she was looking up at him, tears already stained her cheeks which broke his heart. "Levy, I am not doing this to hurt you-,"

"Then why?!" She yelled shoving him away. She started to fall and Gajeel pulled her in to a hug. "Let me go." She sounded bitter.

"Because I love you too, and these feelings came over me almost instantly. I didn't understand them, but I didn't want you to end up like the last girl I loved. She died because I couldn't protect her." He held her tighter and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, we-,"

He was cut off by her warm lips pressing against his. He blinked as she kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes kissing her back just as passionately. Once they broke apart, they were both breathless. "See," She said between each breath. Her eyes met his and she smiled, "Take that as a Levy gives no shits."

Gajeel blushed slightly looking away from her. "Levy..."

"Nope." She pulled away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You are going to accept your damn feelings and you aren't going to do this to me! I know it's selfish but I love you Gajeel! I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself and you will be my back up. Let me be with you."

Gajeel sighed in defeat, "Fine." He looked at the door, "But we're taking this slow."

Levy gave him a huge smile that made him grin. "I knew I wasn't crazy." She hugged him tightly.

 _Such warm hugs and her lips were so soft and warm too. This is nothing I felt with Sara._

"Yeah, well you gotta get home." He looked out the window behind her. "The sun is going to be going down soon and I don't want to find you dying in the streets again. So shoo shoo shrimp." He gently pushed her towards the door. "Come over whenever, just not at night."

Levy nodded and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She opened it and gave him a smile. She left and Gajeel closed the door.

"Damn..." He looked around as he locked the door. He threw himself on the couch once he walked back over to the living room.

 _She makes me feel powerful._

He relaxed on the couch and started to drift into sleep, Levy stayed on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Right before your eyes, I'm breaking. No past, no reasons why. Just you and me..." -Taylor Swift, The Last Time._

Levy opened her door not expecting to see her boyfriend there. She gave him a soft smile, "What are you doing here?" She asked looking around to make sure her parents and brother weren't around.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked holding his hand out to her. She glanced at the clock, eight at night. Surely her parents would notice if she left. "We'll just be outside, don't fret." He smiled softly at her and she nodded taking his hand.

"What is it?" She asked with slight worry in her voice. It was cold outside, it had been nearly a year since she'd met him. Winter was rolling around soon. She rubbed her arms trying to keep warm.

"It's ain't nothing bad, so get that out of yer head." He looked at her and took off his jacket handing it to her. "Take this."

Levy took it and smiled at him as she slipped it on. "Then what is it?"

"Well, you never told me when yer birthday was, and I know I missed it last year." He said looking away.

"Oh." She giggled, "It's in a month. December seventh. ( **I picked a random date in the winter!** **Well the right before or whatever. You get what I mean o.o** ) I'm turning nineteen." _Such a silly question, I don't even care about my birthday._

"Oh alright." He scratched his head. He turned around then looked over his shoulder, "Shrimp?"

"Yeah, giant?" She replied, still somewhat irritated with the nickname.

"I love you." He said. "Don't forget that."

Levy smiled, "I love you too, Gajeel. I never will forget that." She watched him walk away and turn to smile at her again before walking off into the darkness of the night. Levy stepped back inside and her brother stood there with his arms over his chest.

"I love you too, Gajeel." He mimicked.

Levy glared at him, "Stop eavesdropping!" She shouted running at him. He ran off into his room and shut and locked the door. "Open this door, you brat!"

* * *

Gajeel stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. It was chilly, but he was glad he gave his jacket to Levy. She had told him that she was just now getting comfortable with her parents knowing about him, which he didn't mind. He wanted to meet them someday. He knew it wouldn't be anytime soon though.

Gajeel smiled to himself, glad he had stopped his street gang ways. All he really did now at night was patrol to make sure no other people were getting harassed at night by anyone. Cobra wasn't much of a problem because Gajeel had regret-tingly killed his old friend that hurt his girl. He was glad the rest of his gang decided to change their ways too. They were more like the watchers of the city now, instead of the people being feared. He was glad to see more people on the streets at night.

"Excuse me," A woman in a hood bumped into him. Her hood covered her whole face except her mouth, which had a shy smile on it. "My fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, no I shouldn't think while I'm walking." He replied as she steadied herself. She smelled familiar which threw Gajeel off. She smelled just like Sara. "Do I know you?" He asked as she walked away. His heart rate picked up as he turned around and she was gone. _She sounded like her too..._

Gajeel shook his head, "Get it together. Obviously yer going crazy." He told himself as he made his way to his apartment. He walked up the stairs slowly and Pantherlily met him half way.

"I was about to come look for you. Usually you're home before nine." He said walking beside Gajeel.

"What, are ya my mom now?" He glared down at the cat. "I can come home whenever I want." He opened his apartment door and Lily went in. Natsu was lounging on his couch with Lucy. The two smiled at him.

"How's Levy?" Lucy asked.

"She's fine." Gajeel made his way to his room. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Levy went to lock the front door when there was knock at it. She sighed and picked up Gajeel's jacket. He probably came back for it. "Gaj-," she started as she opened the door. But it wasn't him. It was not him. It was a hooded woman. "Who are you?" She asked looking at her as she put the jacket down.

The woman smiled and Levy shivered as a small breeze came through. "Hello?" Levy waved her hand in front of the woman.

"I'm an old friend of Gajeel's." She said. The tone in her voice sounded bored, but almost like there was a hint of jealousy in it. She pulled back her hood and her red hair shined in the porch light. "My name is Sara Thompson."

"Oh well Gajeel isn't here right now." Levy replied closing the door slightly. She was getting bad vibes from her. The name sounded so familiar to her, but it wasn't one she'd heard more than once or twice from Lily. Gajeel never spoke her name. Levy's couldn't recall a thing about her.

Sara pushed the door open more against Levy's will. "I'm not here for him." She sounded more sinister now. "I'm here for you!" She grabbed Levy's wrist and yanked her out of the door. Levy let out a small scream but Sara placed her hand over her mouth. She threw Levy aside and closed the front door. "You're coming with me."

Levy blinked up at her, "I can't." She glared at her. "I made a promise not to leave at night."

"Ha, yeah well I need to draw out his attention. Seems you're the only way I'll be able to do that." She reached down and grabbed a handful of Levy's hair and pulled her to her feet. "And if you scream or yell, your family is as good as dead."

"Nice threat, but I'm not helpless." Levy replied grabbing Sara's hand and prying her fingers from her hair. "I can also throw a punch, so let's go a few rounds." She smirked.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to have to drag you along unconscious but if that is what you want..." She shoved Levy forward in the yard and she fell down. She jumped on her and punched her in the face.

Levy cried out in pain that shoved her off jumping up. _This is too close to my house. I have to get to Gajeel. She's calling my bluff._

Levy wiped the blood from her lip and ran down the street. "Bitch!" Sara yelled as she chased after her. _Damn it, I'm not going to make it._

Levy made a turn into an alley and looked back to see Sara a bit thrown off. She didn't take long to change direction. Levy just kept going. _How are the people on the streets not finding this weird?!_

Levy glanced at the street she was on. "His apartment building is at the end of this street." She said as she picked up her pace. She could hear Sara's running steps behind her. Levy reached the building and threw open the door, which happened to hit Sara in that face. Levy giggled a little as she raced up the steps as Sara recovered from the hit.

Levy looked back as she turned to start the next flight floor of stairs. The girl recovered fast, she was already running through the lobby. Levy just kept going. She made it to the fifth floor and started up to six. "Gajeel!" She screamed as she raced up them. She started on running down the hall towards his door. "Gajeel!" She was tackled.

"Damn it you little blue haired bitch!" Sara said as Levy groaned under her.

"Gaj-," Sara threw her hand over Levy's mouth. Levy saw Gajeel's door open.

* * *

Gajeel heard it. Levy's cry for him. "Gajeel!" There is was again. He jumped out of his bed and saw Natsu and Lucy looking confused at the door. Gajeel opened his door quickly and ran out to the hall and looked both ways seeing nothing. He just saw a black figure making its way down that stairs.

"I'm going crazy." He said going back inside.

"I heard it too." Natsu said standing behind him. "You need to get some clothes on and investigate that. I'm sure that was Levy." He walked out the door. "Luce and I will get a head start."

Gajeel nodded and ran to his room and got dressed quickly as Natsu, Lucy, and Pantherlily made their way out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy woke up on a couch surrounded by white walls. There were no windows. One door stood at the opposite end of the room. Her head was pounding. _Where am I? Wait, Sara... What did she want with Gajeel though?_

"Levy? Is that your name?" A voice came from all around Levy. Her head protested to the loud noise. On top of how bright the room seemed, Levy wondered if that was how vampires felt in sunlight.

"What's it to you?" She replied rudely. She sat up on the couch and swung her legs over the side of it. Her feet were bare, and the cold tile under her feet made her gasp in surprise. She was not expecting a cold tile floor. She was used to waking up in her bedroom, with carpet.

"Well this little note I'm writing that pierced jerk needs a name." She yelled. The room echoed and Levy covered her ears. "Oh, got a headache? I can make it worse!"

"Y-yes!" She cried not taking her hands off her ears. "It's Levy McGarden." She shut her eyes, hoping it would block out the noise. She felt like a small child. She felt helpless. The last time she felt this way was right before her and Gajeel became... well a couple. Right before she went to the hospital.

Levy opened her eyes when she felt it was safe. She removed her hands from her ears and stood up. She made her way to the door, but about halfway if opened itself. That made her slow her pace. "I feel like you're on the other side of that door." Levy said. "Sara was it?"

She heard a laugh, "Yeah but I am not going to hurt you. Like I said, I only needed you to get his attention. He'll come to get you back, and when he does I'll kill him."

That made Levy run to the door and look around for her. There she stood beside the doorway in all black, her hood was pulled over her head. Levy could only see her jaw and lips.

Levy took a look around, she was in some kind of old warehouse. If she had to assume it was the one that hadn't been used in at least a decade. A perfect place to hold a murder. Levy sighed and looked at Sara again.

She had a kind of sad smile on her face which, for some reason, made Levy feel a little bad for her. "Why do you want him dead?!" Levy questioned.

"Well, my sister is dead because of him. He promised me safety. He promised me freedom. He promised he would take out my attacker, so instead my sister died for it. The man, Cobra I think it was, was in his gang before he decided to start assaulting girls on the streets at night. One night, I found my sister dying in the alley, my twin if you must know. She said some man jumped her, telling her he was going to finish his job. He called her by my name. So, that's when I knew that bastard was never going to keep his promise. I helped my sister to his apartment, laid her down in his bed and waited until she fell asleep. That's when I killed my own sister. I've been planning this revenge against him for three years."

"I don't understand this..." Levy looked at her horrified. "You killed your own sister in order to...?"

"Trick him into thinking I was dead." She stood up taller and walked passed Levy. "I thought I loved him, but really I realized I was just using his strength to protect myself from people. But, but when I saw my sister laying there... I knew no one was going to protect me except for myself. Gajeel Redfox must pay for what he has done."

"He would've kept that promise!" Levy yelled. She was furious. "Gajeel isn't a liar! He kept it to me! You could've saved you sister..." She glared at Sara, who couldn't see it, but Levy knew she could still tell she was glaring. Sara spun and slapped Levy.

Levy's hand pressed against her cheek as she held the glare on the girl, "It's called guilt Ms. McGarden. I know he loved me. Watching him all these years, being in pain, being cold hearted, it was all really funny. Then you came along and forced him into happiness he'd been denying. You told him to stop denying his feelings for you. That's when I decided it was finally time to take him down. Now that I think about it," She shoved Levy back into the white room, she fell on her butt. She looked up at Sara who then slammed the door. "I'm sorry, but I will hurt you again."

"What?" Levy stood up and looked around the white room.

"When he gets here, you'll die first."

* * *

"You followed the black figure?" Gajeel asked into his phone.

"Yeah, she had someone with her, and if you hadn't picked someone so short to date, I wouldn't have thought it was Levy." Natsu replied in his ear. "Make sure she isn't home, and well, if she isn't head over to the, not-so-abandoned, warehouse."

"Alright." Gajeel said. He hung up and looked down at Pantherlily. "Fly me over to Levy's."

Pantherlily nodded and picked up Gajeel and flew him quickly over to Levy's house.

 _Please be there..._

Gajeel peeked in Levy's bedroom where, by ten fifteen, she should've been sleeping. Her bed was empty and the lights were on in her house. He could hear her mother and father fighting about something, the only thing he could make out clearly was "It's your fault she left!"

Gajeel glanced at his exceed who looked sad, "She ain't here." He said. "We need to head to that warehouse."

The exceed nodded and picked up Gajeel, flying him quickly over to the warehouse to meet up with Natsu and Lucy. "I really hope that this person has her." Lily said on that way there. "I mean, sure it's bad someone kidnapped her, but at least you'll know where she is."

"Lily yer making it worse. Just shut yer damn mouth, cat." Gajeel said extremely irritated that someone had Levy. He knew it. His heart was racing. Gajeel loved Levy more than he had loved anyone else, even Sara. Levy was his one and only true love.

 _And I swear, if anything happens to her, someone is going to be one sad son of a bitch. People should really think before touching a man's shrimp._

"Metal face," Natsu said as soon as Gajeel landed beside him. "I'm pretty sure she's in there."

"Yeah?" Gajeel peeked in a window. He was surprised to see that same hooded woman from before in there. "I knew that chick was shady." He watched as she pushed open a door. She leaned up beside it and a few moments later, there was Levy. They were having some kind of conversation. "She's in there!" Gajeel almost hit the window but Natsu stopped him.

"We will not be able to help her if you give us away, idiot." He said, using his brain for once.

Gajeel continued watching the two women. The hooded woman ended up in front of Levy and she spun and slapped her. Gajeel's blood boiled, "Do we have a plan yet?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No." Lucy said tiredly.

And Levy was back in the room now. Gajeel could no longer see her, but the hooded woman walked away towards somewhere else.

 _Shrimp, I'm going to save you again._

"Well...?" Lucy was staring at Gajeel who was far too angry to pay attention to what the blonde was saying.

"Repeat."

Lucy sighed and repeated the plan to the now listening Black Steel Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel cracked his knuckles as she finished speaking, but then the door beside them swung opened and the hooded woman gasped in surprise. Gajeel pounced her in a matter of seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel's fist was about to slam down into her face when she cried out, "Gajeel please don't!"

Gajeel blinked, his heart rate picking up, "S-Sara?!" He looked down at her. He shoved her hood down and she had a look of horror on her face. "How?"

She looked sad, "My sister... this man had me locked up for so long an-and I-,"

He shook his head throwing his hand over her mouth, "Don't give me that shit." He hissed. "Cobra has been dead a year. You could have come back." She rolled her eyes and he felt a pain in his side. He yelled in pain and fell to the side pulling a small pocket knife out of his side. He threw it in the direction of Lucy and Natsu's feet. "Heh," He glared at her as she stood up.

"You deserve that." She spit looking at him. Her eyes flew over to Natsu, Lucy, and Pantherlily. "Stay back," She warned grabbing Gajeel's arm and he protested pulling away. She kicked his side. "Get up or I'm killing the girl inside."

Gajeel swallowed and stood up holding his stab wound. "Bitch." He mumbled. Anything that was still there for her left as soon as she said that. Not only did she kidnap Levy, she threatened to hurt her. He wasn't going to have that. "Stay here guys." He ordered his friends as Sara led him inside.

"Ha," Sara laughed, "You never would've followed inside a building for me if I was captive."

"Not now, no." He replied as blood started dripping from his hand over his side. "You're just a bitch now. Not the girl I fell in "love" with years ago. I have Levy now anyways, she showed me what true love is."

"That's some cheesy shit there." Sara replied coldly. "There is no such thing. People let you down, and in the end you only have yourself."

"What's this about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She looked back at him as she stopped in front of the door Levy was behind. "It's your fault my sister died."

* * *

Levy paced the white room waiting for the door to open so maybe she could stand a chance against Sara. She did not want to die and she really didn't want her harming Gajeel. She stood in front of the door as soon as she heard steps on the other side. She heard talking on the other side but couldn't tell if Sara was talking to herself or someone else. She just took a deep breath and prepared to tackle whoever opened the door. She would punch them and run for her life.

The locks on the door released and she stared at the door. It swung open and she ran tackling the tall, slightly slouching, figure. She sat on top of him and was about to punch him in the face when she realized it was Gajeel. There was a chuckle off to the side and Levy stared shocked at Gajeel, "Ga-Gajeel?!" She stuttered. She wanted to hug him but she was jerked off of him before he could say anything to her.

"No, no." Sara said throwing her to the side. Levy landed on her arm wrong and cried out feeling it bend the wrong way. Tears filled her eyes as she heard a low growl come from Gajeel who was sitting up now.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled about to stand. Sara laughed and shoved him down.

"Dear Gajeel," She said. Levy could only guess she was smiling, "Levy here isn't getting out of here. You aren't either." She leaned down and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Levy stood up quietly.

 _I can tackle her while she is distracted._

Levy's arm hurt, and she was positive it was broken, but she steadied her feet and lunged at Sara who screamed when Levy crashed into her. She wrapped her arms around her throwing them to the side, giving Gajeel a chance to stand. She landed on her arm again and Sara's weight only made the pain worse. She bit her lip but didn't scream.

"You're so stupid!" Sara yelled as she stood. She kicked Levy.

* * *

Gajeel stood holding his side. He looked over at Levy and watched Sara kick her. His blood boiled but his stab wound was crying out in pain. He bit his lip and ran. He shoved Sara away from Levy and picked her up quickly. "We gotta go, shrimp!" He said as Sara ran at them. They weren't quick enough and Gajeel was shoved away from Levy.

Levy's scream made Gajeel lose himself. He was beyond pissed. It was like another being entered his body and was taking over. He ran at Sara who was caught off guard, for she was leaned over Levy with another pocket knife in her hand. It was now stained with Levy's blood.

He tackled her to the ground, "Yer gonna regret hurting my shrimp!" He spit as he slammed her head into the ground.

She cried out, "Gajeel stop!"

"No." He slammed her head against the ground again knocking her unconscious. A pool of blood began to form underneath her head, but he could still feel her breathing under him.

Gajeel went to slam her head in the ground again when two smaller arms wrapped around him tightly, "Gajeel, please don't kill her." Levy pleaded weakly. "You're better than that..." She collapsed beside him. Her chest was bleeding heavily. Gajeel's breath was caught in his throat.

"Shrimp?" He said getting off of Sara. He touched her and she didn't move. He felt the warm tears begin to fall from his eyes. Levy's small chest fell and rose slowly. "She lost too much blood." He picked her up quickly and ran outside. "Natsu, Lucy, Sara is inside. Take care of her!"

He ran away holding Levy close to his chest. He didn't know where to go. Where could he? He was beginning to feel weak from his own blood loss. He ended up at Levy's doorstep. He remembered her saying something about her dad being a retired doctor. He pounded on the door as his vision became blurry.

* * *

The door to the McGarden home opened quickly. Outside the door Mr. McGarden stared down at Levy and a man holding his daughter tightly to his chest. The two of them were covered in blood. "Annabell! Call 911!" He yelled to his wife picking his daughter up and rushing her to the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel woke up in a hospital bed. His side ached and his heart was racing. He was afraid, not for himself but for Levy. "Levy?" He said sitting up. He heard a machine beeping off to his side and there laid Levy with her parents at her side. He looked over and saw Natsu and Lucy staring in the windows at them. He made eye contact with Natsu who looked away almost instantly.

"I-I'm scared." Levy's mother said hugging her husband. "We can't lose her."

"I know baby, just calm down." He said petting her hair. He looked over at Gajeel with a frown. "Who are you?"

Gajeel sighed and looked forward, "Gajeel Redfox," He spoke quietly, afraid if he spoke any louder Levy wouldn't make it. "Yer daughter's boyfriend."

"Who did this to you both?!" He asked seeming a little angry.

Gajeel didn't reply.

"Drake!" Levy's mother scolded her husband and looked at Gajeel. "I'm sorry for his behavior. We're both worried about our daughter. Thank you for bringing her home."

"It's not a problem." Gajeel replied as a doctor walked in. Gajeel just wanted to get out of the damn bed and off the machines. They were making him nervous. "Yo, doc, can I go now?" He asked and the doctor glanced at him.

"You lost a lot of blood Mr. Redfox." He replied as he walked across the room to the McGardens. "You can get up and about but you can't leave the hospital."

Gajeel swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood stretching. He winced when his side felt like it was being stabbed again, he sat down again as the doctor spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. McGarden, I'm afraid your daughter isn't going to live without a heart transplant." He said.

Gajeel's heart nearly stopped. The sobs from Levy's mother nearly killed Gajeel inside. He looked at the doctor as he continued, "The closest heart we have ready won't be here for another day or two and we don't know if she'll make it until then."

Gajeel shot up and walked towards the doctor slamming him against the wall, "Get it here faster." He growled, "She needs it." He pointed back at Levy. His side betrayed him and he fell in pain as the doctor brushed off his coat.

"There is no way we can get it here any faster, Mr. Redfox."

Gajeel looked at Levy's crying parents and his heart was breaking even more for his dying lover. He looked at the doctor, who looked helpless. Gajeel looked at his friends in the hall. He looked back at Levy. "I'll save ya, shrimp. I'll be your savior."


	11. Chapter 11

Levy woke up her hand searching for... Something? Who was it though? Who was she searching for? She was in great pain, her chest ached, her heart hammering in her chest. "L-Levy?" Someone said beside her. Levy glanced over and there sat a blonde girl. Her hair was pulled up into twin ponytails and she was wearing a blue v-neck. She had some tears in her eyes and she was giving her a small smile. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Lu," Levy said realizing who it was. "I'm sorry everything is hazy." She lifted her broken arm a bit. It's cast was heavy so she put it back down.

"I understand. I felt the same after my car accident a year ago." She gave her a slight smile. "I almost didn't recognize Natsu." She laughed lightly.

Natsu's name reminded Levy of everything that happened. She sat up quickly, "Where's Gajeel?!" Her head turned quickly to the empty bed on the other side of her room. "Where is Sara?! Did he...?" Levy trailed off as her heart starting beating faster in fear. She placed her good hand on it and felt it beating. She felt the stitches under her bandages.

Levy looked at Lucy who had fresh tears in her eyes. "Levy, he's..." She broke into sobs and Levy's eyes were blurred with tears almost instantly. She looked around suddenly feeling lost. He couldn't be. He promised everything to her. When they got a bit older he promised he'd marry her, he promised he would have children with her, even though he wasn't a fan of the idea. How could he just go off and die like that?

"H-how?" Levy asked as tears fell from her eyes. "I remember him picking me up, and running with me. I-I could feel the blood from his wound but it didn't seem that..." She looked down as tears fell from her eyes. She curled up in the hospital bed, even though it hurt her to do so.

"Levy," Lucy said wiping away tears, "he gave up his life so you could continue living yours. You needed a heart transplant and it wasn't going to get here in time so he..." She trailed off as Levy cried clutching her hand to her chest.

"This is yours." She whispered. It ached more than she thought it would. She was alone, but not at the same time. He was there, but wasn't. She would never feel his touch again. She would never kiss his warm lips again. She would never hear his voice, the one she'd become so attached to, again. He was gone. But somehow, his spirit lived in her. She could still feel his love as her, no his, heart beat in her chest.

The tears kept falling until Levy passed out from the mental exhaustion and the headache from all the crying.

* * *

When Levy woke again she was alone. Her head was killing her and fresh tears were filling her eyes. She sat up and was about to ring for a nurse when the door to her room opened. She was thrown off. She nearly fell off her bed as she jumped to her feet to meet him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa," it was his tough voice was a bit raspy. He wrapped his strong arms around her and Levy ignored the pain on her right arm and chest as she hugged him tighter. "What's wrong with ya, shrimp?"

"Lucy-Lucy told me you gave me your heart." She cried hugging him tighter. She heard a gentle chuckle.

"Levy," he sounded far away. "I did." She looked up and blinked. "I hate saying this, but you're not exactly awake. Yer dreaming in a sense."

"No." She shook her head. "I can still feel pain and,-" he placed his hand over her mouth and turned her around slowly. She looked forward and saw her body laying there. The machine beside her still beeped in rhythm to her heart. "But Gajeel.."

"Yer astral projecting." He said looking up, "Which means you can visit me freely, assuming you can get into the state to be able to." He sighed, "I love ya shrimp. Just remember that I will always love ya." He disappeared and Levy fell into darkness.

 **Three Years Later...**

Levy rolled over and groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes. She rolled back over pulling the blanket over herself. She felt warm, but she didn't remember what she dreamed about. It was like that a lot now, ever since she lost Gajeel. Levy felt loved... But she wasn't understanding why she still felt his presence. He was dead.

Levy sighed and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She stretched and yawned as she walked to the bathroom. The bedroom door across from the bathroom opened and Lucy smiled at her. Her hair tangled. "Hey girl." She said.

"Morning." Levy mumbled opening the bathroom door. "Who's making breakfast this morning?" She said just before closing the door.

"I think Lily."

Levy smiled, when Gajeel passed, Pantherlily, his exceed, moved in with her. He was good company and great comfort when she was still mourning over Gajeel everyday. She still cried about him sometimes but he always had a sense of when she was. He would always knock on her door and comfort her. He usually fell asleep in her arms as she hugged him while she slept.

Levy finished up in the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen where the small exceed was up on a stool cooking eggs. He smiled at Levy who smiled back. "Morning Lily." Levy said grabbing a bottle of water. She chugged it and threw the bottle in the recycle.

"Morning Levy." Lily said putting the eggs on a plate and handing it to Levy.

"Thanks." She said taking it. She sat on the sofa and propped her feet on the table as she ate.

* * *

Gajeel smiled as he watched Levy living her life to the fullest. He figured she would've been able to move on, unlike him. He never did pass on to the next life, he was waiting to cross over with Levy. She visited him almost every night but never remembered it. He didn't mind it because her spiritual being remembered, that was all that mattered.

"Sadly," he said to himself, "Someday I'll have to watch her die."

He sighed and seated himself beside Levy. He wrapped his arm around Levy who suddenly smiled. She could feel him, he was almost positive. He smirked and looked at his exceed, who could see him. He winked at him.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Can't wake up in sweat, cause it ain't over yet. Still dancing with your demons..." -Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold_

Gajeel stared in the window of the hospital bedroom. He held his side as he watched the doctors work on Levy. "You better make in, shrimp." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Natsu came up behind the Redfox, "Dude, how's she doing?" He asked pulling him away from the window.

Gajeel looked at Natsu as a nurse came over and ushered them away. It was time for them to move Levy to the operating room. Gajeel sat down in the waiting room being careful of his side. "She needs the transplant." He looked up, "And they refused to let me give her mine. They said someone else was already near death and that they'd offered it. Guess the poor soul died this mornin'."

"At least it was healthy enough for them to do so."

"I guess." Gajeel coughed.

"She's gonna need you when she wakes up." Natsu said walking to the waiting room exit. "Trust me." He walked out. Gajeel sighed and yawned. He fought sleep while he waited to be called in about Levy, but he passed out anyways.

* * *

Levy felt the tears in her eyes before she even had them open. She was in pain, and lots of it. She looked around and there was no one around. The only noise was the sound of her heart on the machine next to her. She panicked at tried to speak, only a faint whisper escaping her lips.

She sat there for about two minutes before the door opened. Tears streamed from her eyes and his figure was hard for her to make out, but she knew his voice. "Levy..." He said. She heard his steps make their way to her bedside. "Baby," He touched her and she felt warmth in her hand, "You're okay."

"G-Gajeel." She choked out. "Yo-you're okay." The tears began falling faster as she remembered the hell she'd been living in her dream world. Gajeel's death to save her. Dreams of him being there with her, watching her, but she never remembered. She somehow ended up seeing an overhead view of her sitting alone on a couch with his spirit beside her. She was terrified.

"Gihihi. Shrimp, you've been dreamin' too long. I've been fine fer a day now."

He wiped away her tears and she could see him clearly. She loved his face so much. She reached out and touched his cheek, "I love you." She whispered. It was quiet, of course. Her voice was still very cracked and would be for a week at least.

"I love ya too, Levy." He replied giving her a smirk. "Now get some rest. You need it, I'll be right here. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Levy nodded and closed her eyes. Her chest ached a little as she slipped into sleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

Levy smiled as she snuggled into Gajeel's side. He smelled so good. She found it hard to believe, but six months before she was scared for his life and her own and now she was sleeping beside him. After the accident with Sara, who they discovered later was her heart donor, Levy moved in with Gajeel. Levy figured it was time to leave home and Gajeel was being very protective of her. She didn't mind. It meant she could be closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered looking at him while he slept. He looked so peaceful while he slept. It made her happy. He didn't seem to have a worry in his life anymore now that she was living with him. He woke up to her every morning, which she figured he loved. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I love you too," she heard a sleepy mumble and she was pulled closer to Gajeel's chest. She squeaked a little when he hugged her tightly. She opened her eyes and looked up. His crimson eyes met hers and she blushed brightly. "Yer adorable, bookworm." He smirked.

Levy blushed brighter, "And you're sweeter than you appear." She replied taking in his scent. She would never tire of it. He smelled so good to her. A mix of metal and shampoo. She giggled.

"Whatcha laughin' at, shrimp?" He asked a bit surprised but his sleepy voice just made her giggle more.

"Nothing." She said once she finally caught her breath. "I'm just happy. I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"Oi, don't get carried away." He said sitting up. She frowned at him as her head slipped into his lap.

"I'm not. I don't know of many guys that would risk his own life to save a girl like me."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well those guys are crazy then." He leaned down and kissed Levy on the lips. She was thrown off at first but she returned the kiss. "You're too adorable to leave lost and alone with crazy, "dead", exs." He went to kiss her again, but before he could there was a knock at the door.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled from the other side.

The couple sighed together. "Yes?" Gajeel replied annoyed.

"Me an Luce are leavin', make sure you lock up when you leave."

"Oka-ay." He replied rolling his eyes. Levy smiled and sat up.

"Gotta love those two." She smiled at him.

"I only say love when I refer to you and my cat. I have an annoyance towards the flame brains and his Blondie girlfriend."

"And we're living with them why?"

"Cause they're always here anyways."

"Good point." She smiled again but he kissed her softly making her blush brightly.

* * *

Gajeel stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked at his crimson eyes, his black hair, and his many piercings. What did the sweet, innocent, and adorable bookworm want with him? How could she love him? He wasn't at all attractive, he was a rough guy, and wasn't too nice either. _Except to her..._

Gajeel nibbled his lip slightly before he stepped out into his bedroom where Levy sat on the end of their bed. She'd been living there three months now. Three months after the attack, and as soon as she was fully recovered, he spoke with her and her parents and they decided to move her in. Her parents loved him.

"Gajeel..." She said looking up at him. "Do you love me?"

He blinked and glared at her slightly, "What kind of stupid question is that?!" He replied.

Her eyes were full of tears, he hadn't noticed them before. But as soon as he had replied they spilled from her eyes. She stood up quickly and went to run out the door, which was closed. She was almost there when he reached out and grabbed her arm. He tugged her over to him and hugged her tightly.

"Gajeel, let me go." She whispered.

"No." He said hugging her tighter. "Of course I love you. I've loved you for a long time." He looked down at her. She cried into his chest. She looked up, her chocolate eyes teary. "Don't cry." He whispered wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"But..."

"There is no reason." He gave her a soft smile.

"I feel like a burden."

"You aren't and never were." He kissed her forehead and she hugged him tightly. "Yer my shrimp. I'll protect ya with my life and I mean that. One day, you won't even be a McGarden anymore. You'll be a part of the Redfoxes, and that is one thing I can tell you is certain. That, and that I love you with all my heart."

Levy looked up at him with loving eyes. "You mean...?"

He smirked and walked her over to the bed. He sat her down and then walked over to his dresser. He looked through his top drawer then pulled out a small ring box. He walked over to her and knelt down. He smiled at her, "I was gonna wait until we were in a more formal place."

Levy gasped, new tears filling her eyes. "Gajeel..."

"Yer gonna be twenty in seven months, so I think we should get married before that, if you'll be my fiancée."

Levy blushed brightly. "Of course Gajeel!" She said happily. She stood up and he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lost her balance and the fell onto the bed. She blushed brighter.

He went to get up but she held him there. "Gajeel..."

"Levy?"

She just stared at him. It took him a moment to catch on, but he blinked. "Ya sure?"

She nodded biting her lip.

Gajeel smiled at her softly, "Ya know," He said leaning down over her more. "I'm just as inexperienced as you..." He kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Levy laid beside Gajeel as he slept beside her. He had a slight snore which she found really adorable, but for some reason she felt she couldn't sleep tonight. She had fallen asleep shortly after Gajeel but she'd woken up feeling sick and like something was wrong. She let out a sigh and snuggled into Gajeel's bare chest.

Levy gasped when Gajeel's arms wrapped around her tightly like she was a teddy bear, or like he was afraid if he let go she'd disappear. She was used to this but with her sick feeling, she really didn't want the life squeezed out of her.

Levy sighed and looked at the clock. She had exactly two hours before it was six in the morning and she was really hoping she'd be able to sleep by then. She and Gajeel had a lot to do, their wedding was tomorrow. Last minute adjustments were always fun.

 _What if you're pregnant?_

Levy blinked and stared at her sleeping fiancé. She nibbled her bottom lip and then slipped out of his arms, which woke him. "Levy?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm okay." She said in a fake tired tone. "I just need to use the restroom." She got out of the bed and slipped on her slippers and then a robe. She shuffled into the bathroom so the half asleep Gajeel would believe that she had just woken up, when clearly she'd been up an hour at least.

Levy closed the bathroom door behind her and she looked around the drawers until she found her pregnancy tests. She had used one of the few in a box a few weeks after her and Gajeel had first been together in the sort of manner, and she had hidden the others away. She pulled them out and glanced at the door. The bedroom light clicked on, obviously her sleepy acts didn't work.

"Shrimp." Gajeel knocked on the door.

"I'm trying to use the restroom." She replied through the door.

She heard him sigh. "Alright but hurry up."

Levy took a deep breath and held the unused tests in her hand.

* * *

Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom. He looked around his room. There were bookshelves everywhere now. He smiled looking at them. It was a daily reminder that he had the cutest and smartest girl in the world living with him.

 _And about to marry me._

He tapped his foot as he yawned. Levy was taking longer than he thought. He was about to knock again when he heard a gasp and something fall to the floor. Make that a two somethings.

"Levy!" Gajeel knocked then opened the door. He saw Levy sitting on the floor, nearly in tears. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down and held her to his chest. He looked over and saw a small stick on the ground.

 _That can't be what I think it is..._

He reached out and picked it up.

 _Well shit._

The small thing was a pregnancy test like he thought and on it showed a small plus sign. Levy had started crying in his chest. "Oi, calm down, shrimp." He began running his fingers through her hair and held her closer as he threw the stick back on the ground.

"Ga-Gajeel I don't know if I'm ready for that." She cried.

"It'll be okay. We can go to the doctor and have it confirmed. Those things mess up sometimes. Even if you are, it ain't gonna be a problem. You have a pretty solid job at the bookstore and you're in college and I start on the police force in two weeks. We'll be able to provide for the kid."

"B-but Gajeel..."

"No buts, pipsqueak. I said I'll always take care of ya and this is part of it. Now let's get back to bed. You need to sleep. You've been up a while."

Gajeel stood, scooping Levy up in his arms as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to their bed. He slipped her robe off of her and took her slippers and threw them to the ground. He clicked the light off and climbed in the bed beside her. She instantly snuggled into his chest.

Gajeel smirked "Gihi, I love you." He wrapped his arms around his small fiancée.

"I love you too." She said. She sniffled then snuggled in closer. He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms within ten minutes.

 _Too cute_.


	15. Chapter 15

Levy sighed as she watched her daughter, Luna, run across the park with her small friends. She as waiting for her idiot of a husband to show up and he was taking forever in her opinion. It also didn't help that she was feeling a little sick due to that small person growing her inside of her. She placed her hands on her small baby bump.

"Mommy!" Luna said. Levy blinked registering that her daughter was talking to her. "Mommy!" She said again.

"Shhh," Levy said rubbing her temple. "What is it sweetie?"She gave her a soft smile.

"I picked you some flowers because maybe they will make you feel better!" She held a small bundle of purple and pink flower out to her mother.

Levy chuckled and took them. "Thank you, baby girl." She sniffed them as her daughter ran off. A small and familiar flying cat swooped down and picked her up making her laugh loudly as he flew her around in the sky. "Lily be careful!" She yelled a little nervous for her daughter.

"Oh he knows what he is doing." A deep voice said from behind her. Two arms wrapped around her from behind and his hands rested on top hers that were back on her stomach. Gajeel rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yer worrin' too much, shrimp."

Levy raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Lily is a good cat and I trust him, I'm still going to worry. That's our daughter!"

"I know." Gajeel kissed her cheek, "But that is also our cat."

Levy sighed not wanting to argue this point to her very stubborn husband. She stood, "Can we get going now? I'm assuming you had everything taken care of?"

"Of course." Gajeel said smirking. He scooped up his pregnant wife and carried her. "Come on Lily!" The man shouted. The couple heard a giggle and Levy smiled wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

* * *

Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy as she slept beside him. He wasn't tired at all. He really only sat there thinking. "She'd kill me if she knew I was still awake." He whispered to himself. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and it read three o'clock. Three in the morning and the cop, that ironically was once a gang member, was wide awake. He had to be at work in two hours.

"Gaje," he heard a small whispered beside him. He glanced over and Levy was looking sleepily at him. "Have you not slept?"

"Nah I have." He lied, smirking at her in the darkness. The only thing he could make out was the small smile she returned, but that was just because her teeth stuck out in the darkness.

"You shouldn't lie to me." She mumbled hugging him tightly. "I'm a light sleeper and I hear you talking to yourself in my dreams." She yawned and moved closer to him. The baby bump pressed up against Gajeel and he was shocked when he felt a small kick. He looked at his side as Levy groaned. "Mommy is going back to sleep, stop that." She moved one of her arms from Gajeel to her stomach. Gajeel smiled and pulled the blanket over his small bookworm more.

"I'll try to get some rest. Don't worry so much." He said snuggling up beside her. "I promise."

"Good." Levy mumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

"How did Levy take it?" Natsu asked closing his locker beside Gajeel.

Gajeel blinked and looked at Natsu, "Take what?"

"The fact that no one ever found out who took down her attacker from so many years ago."

"Oh." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't tell her that is what it came down to." He bit his lip knowing he was the one who killed Cobra all those years ago. They had finally called it a cold case. He was glad, but his guilty conscious still got to him sometimes. He was good at hiding it and he had too much to lose to just come out and say it. He barely got the people to look past the fact that he wanted to quit his "gang" ways and become a cop, even though his gang had calmed down about three years before he became one. He wasn't surprised they hadn't believed Levy's lie though.

"You should." He smiled at his longtime friend. "Also, Lucy and I are finally becoming parents!"

Gajeel groaned, "Took you long enough." He closed his locker. "Though I'm not sure how I feel on having little yous running around. One of you is enough."

Natsu laughed and the two walked off to start their patrols.

 **The End**


End file.
